Debriefing
by mardel
Summary: An Eberts story
1. Default Chapter

Debriefing  
by mardel  
  
Spoliers for all season two, Rated PG now but I don't know what will   
happen in the future of this story, it's not finished. This story   
refers to my story Unexpected but you don't have to have read it to   
understand this one.  
  
  
Eberts knew about Darien and Robert. He wasn't surprised, he'd picked   
up on Darien's feelings for Robert months ago.   
  
He did feel sorry for Alex, she'd almost found the man that could   
give her what she appeared to need. He sighed and returned to his   
desk. There was nothing he could do for her. Even if he wanted to.   
Which he did, but that was even more absurd than Darien and Robert   
pairing off. Alex was still assigned to the State  
Department, she would be gone again in a few days.   
  
Alex walked towards her old office, she still kept her things there,   
even after she'd been reassigned. She was officially an employee of   
the Agency.Her dinner with Darien and Hobbes had been interesting.   
They did love one another. She was surprised they could manage to   
keep their hands off each other when they were out in public.   
  
She'd been looking over some computer files when there was a knock at   
her door.   
  
"Come in."   
  
"Agent Monroe, nice to see you again. The Official wanted me to pass   
these memos on to you, a few policy statements." He walked into her   
office and lay them on the corner of her desk.   
  
"How have you been Eberts?" She studied him as he crossed the room.  
There was something a little different about him, but she wasn't sure   
what is was.  
  
"I'm well thank you. May I say you're undercover persona is very   
interesting."  
Eberts liked her with long hair, not that he'd ever say so.   
  
"Thanks, sit down for a minute. Tell me what's been going on around   
here.?"  
  
"I believe Claire has already told you about the change in Darien's   
situation. He no longer needs counteragent."   
  
"Yeah, right. We got some money for that case in San Francisco, but   
those are the only things I've heard about. You look different, why   
is that?"  
  
Eberts had taken up rock climbing, well artificial rock climbing at   
the local YMCA, he'd decided for his new year resolution he'd learn   
to do something besides get to the 12th level of Tomb Raider. As a   
consequence he'd lost a little over ten pounds and toned up. He   
didn't think that was what was different about him. He'd just gotten   
a hair cut, perhaps.   
"I don't believe there is anything different about my appearance,   
perhaps it's just that you've been gone."   
  
"No, there's something. Do you have a new lady in your life?"   
  
"No, I'm unattached. Well if you there isn't everything you need I'll   
just go back to my office." Eberts stood.   
  
That was it, he looked taller, no trimmer. Not that he'd been pump   
like the boss but next to Darien almost everyone looked heavy. She'd   
even mistaken Hobbes's outdated jackets as an attempt to hide a   
paunch, she'd been way off with that one.  
Hobbes was in as good shape as Fawkes, only he didn't flaunt it as   
often.   
  
"I know you've taken up pumping iron, " Alex stood up and walked   
towards him . Eberts backed up.   
  
"Easy there Albert, I'm not going to jump you." She did a quick turn   
around him and nodded, "looking good seriously what are you doing?"   
  
"I took up rock climbing at the Y, it's a bit of a rush." He   
admitted.   
  
"Good for you, keep at it, everyone should have a hobbie that makes   
the blood get pumping." Alex smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, well thank you. Good bye." Eberts blinked then turned to leave.   
  
"Albert?"   
  
"Yes Miss Monroe?"   
  
"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I can see a change in the way   
you carry yourself." She complemented him.  
  
"Not at all," He nodded and go the heck out of there.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alex was gone two days later and he tried very hard to put the little   
scene in her office out of his mind. He did continue the rock   
climbing classes, he enjoyed the rush, it was   
fun. It was the only time he allowed himself away from his pager the   
few hours he spent at the Y each week.   
  
Darien and Hobbes were sent to the east coast to help with a tricky   
assignment. Alex returned from her undercover assignment at the end   
of the day one Thursday. She seemed stressed.   
  
"Eberts, is the Official in?"   
  
"No, I'm afraid he's not, he's on the east coast."   
  
"Are Fawkes and Hobbes around?"   
  
"No, I'm sorry they are also on the east coast."   
  
"Great, thanks." She turned and walked out. But she was back again an   
hour later. She'd come to speak with Claire, she needed to talk to   
someone that had clearance. Claire was also missing, but for another   
reason. She was at a medical conference in St Louis.   
  
"Miss Monroe, do you need anything before I leave?" Eberts found her   
in the lab.  
  
"No, not unless you're cleared to debrief me."   
  
"I can if you wish, but you'll still have to debrief with the   
Official when he returns."  
Eberts didn't like the tremor he saw in her hand. Something very   
serious must have happened on her mission.   
"Perhaps if you sat down." He pulled out a chair for her.   
  
"Thanks, ah could I talk to you for a minute?" Alex swallowed and   
looked into his eyes. Eberts was the last person she wanted to talk   
to about this, well no Darien would be the absolutely last person. He   
wouldn't be able to keep from razing her about it.   
Eberts didn't do that, he kept confidential information secret. Maybe   
he would be a good person to talk to after all.   
  
Eberts was waiting he knew she was thinking, he was patient.   
  
"Ah you know about the undercover assignment I was on?" Alex started.   
  
"Yes, I read the file when it was forwarded over to the Official for   
approval." Eberts nodded.   
  
"Things got very intense at the end there the last three days I   
wasn't sure if my cover had been blown or not. I was trying to   
maintain my cover and protect the daughter of the ambassador at the   
same time. The left wing group that was planning on kidnaping  
her to use as a bargaining chip against her mother, made an attempt,   
but the fools sent in an inapt team for the snatch. One of them did   
manage to grab her, then he almost killed her on his ill planned   
escape from the building. If I'd been a few seconds later."   
Alex shook her head, remembering the look of fear on the little girls   
face.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you did reach her in time. The summary report came   
this morning."  
  
  
"Yeah, she's okay, but it was close." Alex looked back at him.   
  
"You were the perfect agent for that assignment, you foiled the   
attempt and managed to capture three of the group that planned the   
kidnaping." Eberts praised her work.   
  
"Thanks, it was just so close. I hate putting innocent kids at risk.   
When I told my superior that he was a pig headed jack ass for risking   
the girls life that way, he wasn't pleased."   
Alex leaned forward and tried to relax, she forced out a breath.   
  
"Sometimes the methods our bosses go to seem like they've gone to   
far. I argued with The Official when he denied Claire the option of   
freeing Darien from his quicksilver madness. But he stood his ground,   
more worried about the big picture than just the effect  
it would have on one agent."   
  
"He denied Claire permission?" Alex looked up. She hadn't heard about   
that.   
  
"Yes, but she couldn't live with his decision, so she gave Darien the   
treatment anyway knowing she would lose her job." Eberts explained.   
  
"But she's still here?"  
  
"Yes, well Darien blackmailed the Official into rehiring her. He   
agreed to return to the Agency if Claire got her job back and a few   
other things." Eberts smiled.  
  
"Thanks Albert, I appreciate you listening to me and filling me in.   
Why are you here this late if the boss is out of town?"   
  
"Holding down the fort." He shrugged.   
  
Alex nodded, she liked loyalty in a person.   
  
"It's past seven, want to go to dinner with me?" She asked rather   
impulsively.  
  
Eberts was surprised by her offer. Agents didn't socialize with   
the 'paper pushers' usually. "It's kind of you to offer, but you   
don't have to fain interest in ..."  
  
"Hold on, I know I treated you and everyone else around here badly   
when I first arrived. I'm sorry about that, I'd like to start over.   
If you'd rather not spend an hour or so eating together, that's   
fine. I understand." Alex realized she'd put her foot in her mouth.   
  
Eberts remained quiet, he was considering how to answer her offer. He   
did want to accept but he wasn't sure it would be wise of him. He   
already had a bit of a thing for Agent Monroe, spending more time   
with her would probably just make things more difficult for him.   
  
Alex studied him as he thought her explanation over. After her   
disastrous relationships with men, she'd pretty much sworn off   
becoming involved on a personal level. If things with Hobbes had   
been allowed to continue, if she'd been assigned locally.  
But he was very happy with Darien, she'd know all along that if he'd   
just let his guard down, his thief of a partner would sneak in and   
steal his heart.   
  
The man before her was another story, she didn't really know much   
about him. She knew he was intelligent, hard working and loyal.   
Physically he was somewhere between Hobbes and Darien, just a little   
under six foot, very expressive eyes, what was it with the men at   
this place and their eyes. Alex had never found reading the   
men around her so simple. Even with Hobbes, who was more practiced at   
hiding his feelings. Albert was her age give or take a few years,   
and he was likable, she'd liked him from the beginning.   
  
"Agent Monroe, where did you have in mind for dinner?" Eberts   
finally answered her.  
  
"Anywhere, I'm sure you know more about the local restaurants than I   
do."  
  
"Well what are you hungry for?" Albert asked, then blanched. That   
was a leading question if it was interrupted wrong.   
  
Alex let the great opening line pass. She didn't want to make him   
uncomfortable now that he'd agreed to let her try and start   
over. "You choose, I like almost anything."   
  
Alex drove, she was glad to be back in the same town with her   
Corvette, she did miss driving her own car. Albert guided her to a   
popular local restaurant that served several different types of food.   
  
"Hey, I've heard about this place. They're supposed to have great   
food." Alex parked the car.   
  
Albert didn't manage to open her car door for her, but he did hold   
the door they entered thru, "Miss Monroe."   
  
"Thank you Sir." she smiled. If he wanted to be a gentlemen she was   
fine with that, so long as he didn't take things to far.   
  
"Albert I think you can call me Alex, I notice you call Hobbes by his   
first name."   
  
"Yes, well if you like."   
  
They were shown to a table and provided menus, a hostess took their   
drink order.  
Alex got wine, Albert settled for a draft.   
  
"I've noticed you never call Hobbes by his first name, may I ask   
why?"   
  
"I don't know I just like Hobbes, he's never struck me as a Bobby. I   
never understood a grown man's desire to be called the diminutive of   
his name. Unless it's by someone very close to them, it seems like   
familiarity that isn't deserved. You don't call him Bobby either."  
She reminded him.  
  
"You're right." He nodded and returned to reading his menu.  
  
They placed their orders, and then grew quiet. Alex as trying to   
relax, but she'd invited him to join her so she should at least make   
an attempt at small tall.  
"I was thrilled to heard about Claire finding the treatment to   
release Darien from the QS madness." She spoke quietly, just in case.   
  
"Yes, we were all happy for him. And it did turn out well in the   
end."   
  
"Have you been on any field missions recently?"  
  
"No, after the last one, I've tried to stay away from field work."  
  
"We all have our special talents." She assured him.   
  
"Will you be staying with us for awhile, now that the undercover   
mission is done?" Eberts hadn't heard any rumors about her next   
assignment.   
  
"I don't know, I usually can pick up something about what's in store   
for me on my next assignment, but I don't know anything." Alex toyed   
with her wine glass.  
  
They talked during the meal, covering topics as far ranging as   
foreign policy and the current state of relations in the mid east, to   
favorite books and music.   
  
Over two hours past before, they left the restaurant.   
" Thank you Albert, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I have at least   
one day here before I learn my next case assignment." Alex pulled   
into the parking area beside the Agency building.   
  
"I was nice discussing things with you. Maybe you'll get to stay with   
us for a little while this time." Albert climbed up out of her   
Corvette. "Good night."   
  
"Night." Alex smiled at him as he closed the car door. She was   
feeling a hundred percent better since her first arrival back from   
her undercover assignment. She was looking forward to hopefully being   
posted in San Diego.  
  
Albert kept smiling all during his drive home. He'd really enjoyed   
talking with Alex. But he'd been right about it being dangerous to   
him, now he was even more smitten with the five star rated lady   
agent.   
  
  
  
end part one 


	2. chap2

Alex strolled into work the next morning humming under her breath.   
She wasn't sure why she was in such a good mood but she wasn't going   
to spoil it for herself by thinking about it to hard.   
  
She was reading through a stack of mail and memos that had collected   
during her assignment. When her phone rang.   
"Monroe."  
  
"Miss Monroe that was very nice work you did on the Travis case."   
The Official said as an opening greeting.   
  
"Thank you Sir, then you also know that I told Cooper off?"   
  
"Yes, well high strung agents and letting off steam, it's to be   
expected.   
It was still very good work. I'm calling about your next assignment.   
I'm still tied up here in Washington, but I do have a new case for   
you."   
  
"Yes, Sir I expected that you would. The State Department was done   
with me." Alex shifted the phone to her other ear.   
  
"Fawkes and Hobbes are also out here, working a case that is lasting   
much longer than expected. If you would choose someone to back you   
up from the Agents available this case shouldn't take long."   
  
"Yes Sir," Alex listened to him explain the basic mission. Thinking   
all the while that if there was any way she could get by with out   
back up she probably would.  
Hobbes was the only man she really trusted to back her up, well she   
trusted Darien but he just wasn't skilled enough yet to be that   
reliable.   
  
"I'll be back the end of the week. Eberts should have a file for   
you." The Official ended his call.   
  
"Got it." Alex returned the phone to it's cradle. Eberts, hearing his   
name had made her smile. She'd have to go ask for the case file.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Eberts had just finished making up the file. He'd gotten a early call   
from the Official that morning about Agent Monroe's next case. He'd   
gathered all the information he could located on the subject and was   
just finishing putting the label on the file when she knocked on his   
office door.   
  
"Good morning Albert, the boss said you had a file for me?"   
  
"Good morning." He stood, nervous all of the sudden. He felt like he   
might even be blushing he prayed he wasn't.   
"Yes, I have it right here, I was just about to bring it to you."   
  
"Thanks," Alex smiled and excepted the thick file folder from him.   
"This looks like a lot of information, I didn't think this case was   
going to be involved." She commented.   
  
"I was attempting to be thorough, I also have a list of the Agents   
available for your back up. He passed her another slip of paper, with   
four names typed neatly in the middle.   
  
Alex looked over the names. She'd worked with all of them before, but   
she didn't see one name on the list she would feel comfortable   
relying on. "Thank you, but I think I'll just go solo on this one."   
She turned to go back to her office and read the file over.   
  
Albert nodded, and watched her leave. Then he thought about what she   
had said. Perhaps after she read the file she would decide she did   
need back up. The man she was going to be tailing, and collecting   
evidence on was dangerous. He was responsible for the deaths of at   
least six men that they knew of. Albert didn't think going in alone   
was a good idea. He wished the Official was there so he could put a   
stop to her notion of working the case solo.   
  
Alex read the file over, this Scogins character they were after was a   
serious piece of work. He had his hand into all kinds of ill eagle   
activity, from drugs to gun running to killing for hire. He'd crossed   
the line so many times it was going to be a pleasure to put him out   
of business. There was a knock at her door just as she was finishing   
reading the file.   
  
"Come in."   
  
"Miss Monroe, I have an addition to the information I gave you."   
Albert handed her three more pages of information on Scogins.  
"I hope you have decided to take some back up along with you. I know   
you prefer to work alone, but on this case I believe you might find   
assistance prudent."   
  
"I was thinking about it, how would you like to back me up on this one  
Eberts?" She stood up and walked around her desk.   
  
"I would be glad to assist you, but field work is not one of my   
talents as we were discussing the other day." He met her gaze, and   
swallowed.   
  
"I trust you Albert, I don't trust these guys on the list you gave   
me." She made a sweeping motion towards her desk were the file lay.  
  
"Thank you. However they are more use to field work than I, if you   
were to need assistance they would be better suited to provide it."   
  
"If they decided I was worth the effort, yeah maybe. I know these   
guys, if they aren't working under someone like Hobbes, or the boss   
they would just as soon leave me out there to twist in the wind, as   
proved assistance let alone real help." Alex paced over to her window   
then back to stand beside him.   
  
"If you feel that way perhaps we should postpone this case until   
Hobbes and Fawkes return from their current assignment." Eberts   
suggested.   
  
"No, I can handle this, if you'll help me out. You've passed your   
firearms training, you know all about the listening equipment. If   
things get to thick, I'll pull out. I promise you I won't take   
chances with this case."   
  
"You won't consider taking one of the other agents?" He tried one   
last time.  
  
"Nope, either you agree to come with me or I'm going in solo." Alex   
insisted.  
  
"Fine, when do we leave?" He locked eyes with her, he wasn't going to   
let her down.   
  
"Great, I'll just get together a few things and we can head out in   
say thirty minutes. We are going to be down in the port area so you   
might want to dress down a little, in case we have to do some leg   
work."   
  
Eberts nodded.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alex was sorry she'd had to bully him into helping her. But she   
didn't trust any of the men that were available any farther then she   
could throw them. She was pleased to see Albert had taken her   
suggestion of dressing down seriously. Darien had ignored most of her   
suggestions when he first started working with her.   
  
Albert had made a quick trip to his apartment and changed into black   
jeans,a dark tee shirt and a chambray work shirt. He even had on   
scruffy looking work boots. If he didn't shave for a couple of days   
he could probably pull off looking like a dock worker. She hoped he   
would be able to keep track of her from the van, but he needed to   
look the part just in case.   
  
"Good, you should fit in fine." Alex nodded, when he joined her in the  
Agency garage. Alex was also changed, her long hair from the previous   
mission tied back and covered with a bandana. She was wearing loose   
dark pants, a baggy sweat shirt, worn boots and little make up.   
"Most of the women that work the area are in the fish market. But our   
target has a sort of office across from the big processing pier."   
Alex explained as they drove to the site. " But you've read the file   
you know all of this, right?"   
  
"Yes, but I appreciate you explaining your plan." Albert nodded.   
  
"Today probably won't be much more than locating Scogins and maybe   
talking to a few people about him. We can put the bug in place   
tonight."   
  
"You are going to wear a two way today?"   
  
"Yeah, I will at the start but if things progress I'll have to just   
go with a mic. I don't want to risk being found wearing an ear   
piece."   
  
Alex parked the van with several other work trucks and made sure her   
two way was working. "I'll see you in a little while." She stepped   
out the back of the van and wandered over to the fish market area.   
She made her way to the office area above the warehouse. People were   
coming and going speaking at least three different languages she   
spoke perfect Spanish but her Chinese was rusty and she wasn't even   
sure what the other people had been speaking in.   
She scoped out the office, but Scogins wasn't there and no one else  
appeared to be either. She considered planting the bug now so they  
wouldn't have to make a return trip that night. But it was to risky.   
She did have a good look around, and other than a pair of locks that  
would be Childs play to pick, their security was nil.   
  
"I'm on my way back, we aren't going to pick up on Scogins here   
today."   
Alex told Eberts on her slow able back towards the van.  
  
"Copy, that."   
  
Albert was relieved she returned so soon. He hated being the only   
person she was relying on.   
  
"We can swing by his place, but I'd be willing to bet he's off on   
some kind of trip at the moment. His office looked deserted."   
  
"Makes you wish Darien was around to take a look."   
  
"Yeah, it did occur to me, he'd be helpful on this one." Alex smiled.   
  
end part two 


	3. chap 3

They spent the next three days following Scogins. Alex even made   
contact with him once  
feeling him out so to speak. If she was going to be the one the get   
the goods on him, she  
had to have a true feel for what he was capable of.  
  
Eberts was worried she was putting her self at risk much to often.   
But with the tape they  
had been making of his conversations and pictures they had taken of   
him accepting   
a payment for a killing. A killing that had taken place before they   
had come on to the case.  
It was looking like this would be the last night they had to spend   
on stake out.   
  
  
"Okay, I'll only be gone for a short time I want to get some good   
shots of him setting up for  
the job tomorrow." Alex pulled her dark hat on and stuffed her hair   
up inside.   
  
"I'll keep in contact and let you know if anyone enters the area."   
Eberts nodded.   
  
Alex moved through the under brush, she had a special camera that   
took pictures in   
low light conditions, and was very quite. She managed to get with   
in 100 feet of Scogins.  
He was setting up his location for the sniper act he was about to   
pull on a hit he'd been  
contracted for just three days before. He ususally took longer to   
set up for a kill. They  
had been lucky, getting from hire to fire in such a short time.   
Alex took several pictures, then moved back to watch. Scogins was   
very through.   
She didn't know how she'd managed to keep her presence in the area   
out of his notice  
for so long. But she was good at sneaking around.  
  
Eberts was listening so intently to the surroundings that he almost   
missed Alex's first call.  
"Eberts I'm coming back, I've got all we need."   
  
"Right, take your time." Eberts breathed a sigh of relief. But then   
Alex didn't arrive.   
He attempted to contact her. There was no answer on her line. He   
tried to remain  
calm and tried to contact her again. Still nothing. He swallowed   
hard, he was   
going to have to go and look for her. That was procedure, verify the   
status of your  
partner before leaving the area. He was already dressed in dark   
clothing, he checked  
his weapon and turned the volumn down on the reciever. He opened the   
side door  
and climbed out as quitely as possible just in case. He was moving   
off in the direction  
Alex had taken, he felt scared. But he was still going to attemp to   
locate her.   
  
Alex had stepped in a hole, her leg wrenched, her connection rippped   
out of her ear,   
and the mic torn from her battery pack. She was more worried about   
the small yelp  
she'd made when her ankle had bend sideways. If she'd know the pain   
was coming   
she could have stopped herself from crying out. It was the surprise   
that had allowed her  
to let the protest escape.   
  
It took her three minutes before she was mobile again, but she had to   
move much   
slower now. By the time she'd reconnected her mic, Eberts wasn't in   
the van waiting  
to hear from her any longer. She'd liked that he was coming for her,   
but she was now  
worried about him. He had little field experience.   
  
Albert was moving forward cautiously, when he heard a noise. He froze   
and crouched.   
He was taking aim on the person when he saw it was Alex. He exhaled,   
relieved. Then   
he noticed she was moving funny.   
"Alex are you injuried?"   
  
"Eberts, sort of. But I'll be fine. Come on let's get back to the   
van." Alex accepted his  
arm around her waist. She wasn't to proud to accept help, when her   
leg was killing her  
and Darien and Bobby weren't around to see her.   
  
Eberts, assisted her to the van and wanted to examine her leg at   
once.   
"Drive us out of here first. I'm not wounded, I just stepped in a   
hole in the tall grass."   
  
"I'll call for the Keeper, she can meet us at the Lab and take a look   
at your leg."   
Eberts started the van, and moved off slowly until they were well   
away from Scogins.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"You've pulled several tendons, you'll have to stay off your leg for   
a few days and then take it easy  
for at least a week after that. I'd recommend a little physical   
therapy, hot soaks and wear the bandage  
as support. I don't think you've done serious damage, but it is still   
hurting after three days I'll take   
another look. " Claire told Alex after checking her leg over.   
  
"Thanks, I'll have you check me out again middle of the week." Alex   
nodded.   
  
Eberts was standing in the back ground. But he didn't say anything.   
He was relieved she  
wasn't hurt more seriouly.   
  
"Let me drive you home?" Albert offered. Knowing full well she   
probably wouldn't.  
  
"Thanks Albert, I think that would be a good idea."   
  
He assisted her to her door. Then she thanked him again.   
  
"I can take it from here." Alex told him. " I'm glad you agreed to   
back me up Albert. You did just as   
you were supposed to tonight. I'm just glad you didn't have to really   
rescue me."   
  
"You're welcome." He was about to say more, but she saw that she was   
tired and still in pain.  
"It would only take a minute for me to see you upstairs."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Alex shook her head, she   
wasn't ready for any of them to   
see her home, not yet.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
:::::::::   
  
  
  
Alex did as intructed, only because she knew Scogins would be out of   
town on a drug run the next  
few days. She'd couldn't track him out of the country, not with the   
limited budget the Agency  
gave her to work with.   
  
Her leg was back to 90 percent by the time she slapped the cuffs on   
Scogins and hauled him in  
for a list of Federal offences as long as his arm.   
  
She was writing up the report on the case, when she got another case   
of the tremors.   
She'd finally checked on the possible reasons for her intermitent   
trembling, and it did seem that  
stress was a possible reason.   
  
The Official was back from the east coast. He'd allowed her two days   
to finish recovering before  
he sent her out on a mission for the Dept of the Interior.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Robert I was wondering if you would advise me."  
  
"Sure Eberts what's up?"  
  
"I'm seeing a lady that has issues with intimacy. I was wondering if   
you  
would advise me how to go about."  
  
"Got ya, but you already know about it did she tell you what   
happened?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Ah, see now there is the first problem if she hasn't told you then   
you can't  
bring it up. You are pretty much going to have to let her do the   
leading. It's a tough  
situation, you have to be very patient." Bobby was trying to be   
helpful but there  
really wasn't much he could tell him. "Let me ask you, was she   
attacked or   
something like that, or is it something else?"  
  
"Yes, she has received treatment, and she has been intimate since the   
attack.  
But, from what I understand it's difficult, for her." Eberts had read   
Alex's file  
when she had first arrived with the Agency. He almost wished he   
hadn't now.  
  
"Well that's good. Ah don't know what else to tell you buddy. Go   
slow, be  
gentle, it's going to hard on you." Bobby nodded, he well remembered   
when  
he'd learned after the fact that Alex had been attacked. After he   
thought   
about it he was kind of glad she hadn't told him. She'd changed her   
usual  
method of dealing with it with him.   
  
"Thank you," He sighed deeply. "Did you get the messages Miss Monroe  
left for you, I believe there were several?"  
  
"No, I haven't check my voice mail yet. Is there a problem?"  
  
"I don't know just that she was eager to speak with you."   
  
Bobby checked his office voice mail. They had only just gotten it the   
month before and he wasn't use to checking on it regally. If it was   
really  
important people usually called him on the cell phone.   
  
"Hobbes, when you get back I need to talk to you. Later Alex."   
  
"Hobbes, me again, I need some advise from a wise old agent, call me  
when you get back. "   
  
He didn't check the rest of the messages, she sounded a little   
distressed.  
He dialed her cell phone.   
  
"Monroe?"   
  
"Hey Monroe what's up?"   
  
"Hobbes please tell me you're back?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm back is there a problem?" He heard the tension in her   
voice, he  
hoped she hadn't back herself into a corner again.   
  
"I'm done here for the day, can I meet you somewhere?"  
  
"How about your office, or mine?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that will work. I'll be there in fifteen."  
  
"Which one yours or mine?"   
  
"Yours less chance of our being interrupted." Alex exhaled, she was   
glad he   
was back.   
  
Bobby was puzzled, he wondered what was going on with her now.   
He sat down at his computer and fired it up, he had a long report to   
get   
started on. Darien was checking in wiht Claire, but he'd be getting   
home  
to bed long before his partner did.   
  
Alex knocked and opened his door fifteen minutes later. He glanced at   
his  
clock he could have timed her, she was so punctual.   
  
"I'm glad you're back." She exhaled again once the door was closed   
behind  
her. Bobby stood and moved around the desk to hug her in greeting.   
Alex welcomed his embrace and held on for more.   
  
"Oh, so that is what this it about, you are under to much stress? "   
Bobby had offered her a shoulder to lean on if she ever needed it this  
was only the second time she'd taken him up on the offer.   
  
"Yeah, it's another serious mission, but that's not the real problem."  
She confessed, shifting in his embrace. "Let me soak this in a   
minute."  
She exhaled again and closed her eyes, there was something magic  
about his embrace. It made no sense, but for a few minutes she felt   
at ease.   
  
"So what is the real problem?" He asked when she finally moved out of  
his arms.   
  
end part three 


	4. chap 4

Albert was nervous, as much time as he'd shared with Alex over the   
past several weeks, knowing he was meeting her for a 'date' worried   
him.  
  
He'd dated in college, he'd dated on and off since then. He had never   
really connected with anyone. There was no rush to find a soul mate.   
His career in public service kept him very busy, he had hobbies. But   
the older he got the more he did want to have a special someone in   
his life.   
  
Alex was that person, he felt it, deep down. She liked him, she   
wasn't just being nice. They had spent to much time together, for her   
to just be pretending. But he knew about her past, she had hinted   
that one reason she had gone the artificial insemination route was   
because she found relationships with men to difficult. She'd   
mentioned Hobbes and Fawkes had helped her realize  
she could be friends with a guy. She spoke about them with a fondness   
in her voice. Albert felt that her brief liaison with Hobbes had   
paved the way for her to find a permanent man in her life.   
  
Albert knew he had to be patient and gentle, but not passive. A woman   
of  
Alex's temperament wouldn't want a man she could dominate. She'd been  
attracted to Robert after all, and he was a complex individual, and   
certainly  
not a push over. Albert had strong opinions, he wasn't afraid to   
argue his  
point of view. He'd taken up Darien's cause with the Official on more   
than  
one occasion. He'd argued with Alex about her taking back up with her  
on the Scogins case.   
She knew he wasn't just a yes man. He wanted the chance to show her he  
was more than just the quite guy that stood on the side lines.  
  
"Albert you're early." Alex opened the door to her apartment and   
ushered   
him in side. She was smiling. She'd warned him it was casual but   
clubbing  
kind of attire for the evening. He was wearing dark blue slacks and a   
patterned shirt with blues, greys and white. He looked very   
fashionable.  
He looked happy, and relaxed.   
  
"Yes, I'm always early a bad habit in this town."   
  
"Oh, I don't know it gives us more time together. Can I offer you a   
drink?"  
  
"Thank you, no." He stood on the edge of her living room admiring the   
painting  
hung there.   
  
"I'll just be a few minutes." Alex looked perfect to him already, but   
he knew  
most women had certain things they did before allowing the public to   
see them.  
  
Alex was humming under her breath again, she was looking forward to   
the   
evening. Her favorite charity held a fund raiser twice a year, one of   
them a  
social function. She'd asked Albert to join her at the charity   
auction. She   
made the final adjustments to her makeup and then carried her   
necklace with  
her into the living room. It was trick she'd used before to gage a   
man's interest   
and his self control. It was a little early in the relationship for   
him to take liberties  
she wanted to see if he would.   
"Would you help me with this, I should have put it on before I did my   
makeup."  
Alex handed him her necklace. It was a small diamond design she was   
fond of  
she'd already donned the matching ear rings.   
  
Albert took the delicate necklace from her and unfastened the clasp.   
"Yes, of course. "   
  
Alex turned her back to him, curious if he would take the opening she   
given.  
  
Albert efficiently moved the chain around her slender neck, and   
fastened the  
clasp. He noticed not for the first time that she smelled very nice.   
He was  
glad his hands didn't tremble. "There you are."   
  
Alex blinked, not even a brief touch let alone a kiss. She turned   
back to face him.  
"Thank you, this is my favorite necklace, but I don't risk wearing it   
often."   
  
"It's very nice, was it a special gift from some one?" He was   
thinking perhaps  
her father, she'd referred to him several times during their talks.  
  
"No, nothing like that. I just like it. " She looked into his eyes,   
she liked his  
eyes soft brown, honest, dependable.   
  
"You've been to the auction before, have you ever won anything?"   
  
"Yes, last year that picture you were admiring behind you." She   
nodded towards  
the pastoral scene.   
  
"It is very nice, but I'm not familiar with the artist."   
  
"It's the work of a famous actor, he doesn't sign them as himself. He   
wants his  
work to stand for it's self."   
  
"Ah, yes I believe there are several actors that paint." He   
remembered reading  
about several of them not long ago.   
  
"I'm ready, ... you're driving tonight right?" Alex picked up her   
purse and  
keys, she felt funny not taking a weapon with her. She hardly ever   
left home  
with out being armed.   
  
"Yes, unless you'd rather." He was okay with Alex driving if it   
mattered that  
much to her.   
  
"No, you drive. I'll relax."   
  
Once on the way, "I'm glad you were free this evening." Alex   
confessed.   
  
Albert glanced over at her thinking, like I wouldn't have changed my   
plans for  
the opportunity to spend the evening with you. But he said, " I was   
surprised  
when you invited me."   
  
"Surprised, why?" Alex thought they had a repore going.   
  
"Even though we have worked together more closely recently, I didn't   
think  
you'd wanted to spend more time with me." He was being truthful.   
  
"Albert we're friends aren't we?" Alex was puzzled by his statement.   
She didn't  
think they were still stuck in that Agents don't socialize   
with 'paper pushers' rut.   
  
"I would like to consider you a friend."   
  
"But you don't yet?"   
  
"Is that how you think of me?" He glanced at her again.   
  
"Yes, of course. Did you just think I asked you to join me tonight   
for laughs?"  
Alex was confused.   
  
"To be truthful, I don't know why you asked me to join you."   
  
"Albert you're starting to sound like Hobbes. Since when did you   
doubt   
your worth as a person?"  
  
"I don't doubt myself, I just didn't expect you ask me out."   
  
Alex smiled, it was kind of a date she supposed. She liked Albert,   
she had   
used her little 'test' on him earlier. But was she just playing games   
or was  
she seriously considering him as a potential bed partner. Umm, she   
hadn't  
really thought about it. She just got the invitation and asked him to   
join her.  
She liked his company. Friendship was more important to her at this   
point  
in her life.   
" But you did accept."   
  
"Yes, I Did." He swallowed and concentrated on his driving.   
  
"Then's lets have a good time tonight."   
  
He was turning into the parking area for the museum where the auction   
was  
being held. They had valet parking so he turned his keys over to the   
young woman and a young man opened Alex's car door.   
  
"Thank you." Alex accepted his hand as she exited the car.   
  
Eberts waited for her to join him and they walked into the entrance   
side by side.   
  
There were drinks and hors d'oeuvers being served most of the art was   
on displaybefore the biding took place.  
So they wandered around admiring things. There were also models   
passing among the guests wearing jewelry   
that was part of the auction.   
  
Alex was taking a second look at a painting she liked when there was a  
commotion at the other end of the room. She turned to see what was the  
trouble and at the same time reached for her gun. Then remembered   
she wasn't carrying one. Albert notice her reaction. But it was only a  
momentary laps of behavior on someone's part. Nothing that needed  
intervention.   
"It's alright just a drunk getting fresh with a lady." Albert saw the   
tail end  
of the exchange.   
  
"Sorry, it's hard to not be on guard when I'm off the job." She   
explained.  
  
"I know, agents and law enforcement types are never really off the   
clock."  
He'd stepped in closer to her in reaction to the excitement. Not that   
Alex  
wasn't capable of taking care of her self it had just been his   
natural reaction.  
  
Alex smiled now, noticing what he'd done. That was sweet, unnessicary  
but still sweet.   
  
"I always feel naked without me weapon." She whispered.  
  
I believe it's time to move into the other room the biding is about   
to   
begin. He touched the small of her back lightly, as they moved towards  
the crowd of people.   
  
Alex lost her bid for the painting she liked but she did win a   
smaller one  
a sketch really, but a framed one of a small boy and his wagon.   
  
The evening came to and end. Albert walked her to her door.  
"Thanks for accepting my offer, I had a nice time." Alex told him on   
the  
walk up her hallway.   
  
"As did I, the sketch you won is really very nice." He was carrying   
it for  
her, wrapped in brown paper for safe keeping.   
  
"I'll see you in a few days, I have an assignment out of town on   
Monday."   
  
"I look forward to it, please be careful."   
  
"I always am, good night Albert."   
  
"Good night." He handed her the painting after she unlocked the door.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Two weeks past before he saw her at the Agency. He'd worried about   
her long  
absence, since she was assigned to another Department on loan they   
wouldn't  
hear if she'd been injuried right away.   
  
"Alex you're back." He blurted out one morning as he was entering   
the   
Officials office.   
  
"Hi, Eberts." She smiled.  
  
"Agent Monroe was just telling me about her most recent case." The   
Official  
glared at him, Ebrets wasn't supposed to call his agents by their   
first names.   
  
"Yes, Sir I'll come back later." He backed out of the office.   
Albert was glad to see her, but his heart was racing, he had to stop   
pining for  
her like this it wasn't wise.   
  
Alex stopped by his office once she was done with the boss.   
"I'm sorry I should have called you while I was gone. I had told you   
it would  
only be a few days. How have you been? You look good."   
  
"I'm fine, you're back to your own hair style now."   
  
"Yeah, the ambasator case is going to trail soon, so I'm officially   
not on  
stand by any more."   
  
Albert nodded, he didn't know why when he saw her at the office he   
couldn't  
keep a clear thought in his head. But when they were alone somewhere,   
either  
on stake out, or at dinner, he was fine.   
  
Alex noticed his nerviousness but chalked it up to stress.   
"Well I can see you're busy stop by my office later if you have   
time."   
She waved and walked out.   
  
Albert thought about stopping by her office, but he didn't have an   
excuse.  
So he chickened out and didn't. He didn't see her for two days, until   
he was  
present when all three of their top agents were sent for. Fawkes,   
Hobbes and  
Monroe were all waiting for the new mission information when he   
entered the  
Officials office this time. But he was expecting to see her. So he   
was prepared.  
  
They were quick to complete the case and she was scheduled to be put   
on  
loan with the DOD for her next case.   
  
Albert was returning from the special computer room on the third   
floor when   
he noticed her office light on.   
  
"Miss Monroe?" He knocked and opened the door.   
  
Alex was sitting in her desk chair her feet propped up on the   
windowsil   
"Come in Albert, visit with me for a minute." She glanced over her   
shoudler  
at him. "Pull up a chair."   
  
He noticed her meloncoly mood at once. He'd seen her down before, but   
not  
since she'd made the decision about allowing her baby to be put into   
the   
protection program.   
"Are you alright?" He asked talking the chair closest to her.   
  
"That kind of depends, what is alright Eberts? I'm not physically   
injuired  
but I feel so empty. The job use to give me a reason for living but   
lately it  
just seems to keep my mind off other things."  
  
Oh boy, this didn't sound good. He wondered if she'd been drinking.  
But he saw no sign of a bottle or glass anywhere.   
"I'm not sure what you mean exactully, but I'm willing to listen."  
  
"It's just... I'm happy for them you know, they were meant to be   
together.   
They compleate one another so well... I want that with someone."   
She turned to look at him.   
  
"Fawkes and Hobbes, yes they do fit well. I'm sure you'll find someone  
you just haven't been looking recently." He attempted to reassure her.  
  
"I sort of thought I had, but then no I had to go off on a case."   
She sighed, she looked away then back again.   
"Are you busy tonight Albert, would you go out with me somewhere?  
I really don't want to be alone right now."   
  
"I'm not busy what did you have in mind?" He felt slightly paniced   
but the  
feeling passed quickly, he wasn't about to leave her alone in the   
state  
of mind she was presently in .  
  
"I don't know let's go somewhere."   
  
"Have you eaten?"   
  
"I'm not hungry, I'm lonley." she hic-cuped and tried to stand.   
  
Well that settled that question she had been drinking, it just must   
have  
been before she returned to the office.   
  
"How about if we get you home." He took hold of her arm and help her  
to stay steady on her feet.  
  
"Home, that's such a good word, means so many things. Warmth,   
security,  
family, .... disappointment." she told him.   
  
Albert helped her out to his car and drover her home, she dozed off   
for a   
short time, but woke up again as he was parking the car.   
"We need your security access number Alex." He'd grabbed her purce and  
keys on the way out, but he didn't know the security code.   
  
"2352356" She said and hung onto him as they walked the short   
distance   
to the front door. He punched in the number hoping she'd meant to   
repeat  
the 235. The door buzzed it's acceptance of her access code and he   
helped her to her apartment.   
  
"I think you need to lay down for a little while."   
  
"I will if you'll join me." Alex giggled, and flopped down on her   
sofa.   
  
Albert frowned at her, "I'll sit here and talk with you until you feel  
better." He hoped she'd go to sleep again and he could leave.   
  
"Albert, I like you. Do you like me?" She tried to focus on him.  
  
"Yes, I like you." He shook his head, he'd never had to baby sit  
a drunk before, well once his roomate in college but that was   
different.  
  
"Do you remember what you said at the post office that day, right  
before Darien went in and got the gun away from you?"   
  
" Something about sausage and fried chicken I think."   
  
"Yeah, you did say that but I mean about wanting some one to love you.  
That's what I want to Albert, someone to love me." She said then   
passed  
out.   
  
Eberts sighed, and moved her so she was laying comfortably on her   
sofa.  
He found a knitted throw and covered her with it, after slipping off   
her shoes.  
He thought about finding and removing her weapon but she usually wore   
it in  
the small of her back so he didn't go looking for it.   
  
"I'd like to be that someone Alex, but I don't know if you'd let me   
try."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alex woke up on her sofa with a pounding head and dry mouth.   
She remembered most of what had happened, but not everything.   
Alex was sure she owed Eberts an apology and a thank you.   
She showered and dressed choosing a casual outfit as it was her day   
off.  
She called Albert's home number but only got his machine. She tryed  
his work number but it transferred to his pager. She didn't leave a   
message.  
Alex tried to remember what he'd told her before about the only time   
he  
didn't carry his pager with him. It was when he went to the Y to use   
the  
artificial rock climbing wall.   
  
Alex took a deep breath and entered the Y, she asked the man working   
the  
desk if he'd point her towards the right area.   
  
She looked up once entering the converted hand ball court. Three   
people where  
in the middle of climbs two were half way up the wall covered with   
odd shaped  
hand and toe grasps. She'd done this once before as part of her   
training   
in repelling, they'd been given the chance to do a little climbing as   
well.   
Alex looked the people standing around over, and didn't see Albert.   
Then she checked the two men climbing agian. He was one of them, she   
just hadn't realized it was him, he was two thirds of the way to the   
top.  
He looked like he was attempting the hard route from the way he was   
stretching for hand holds. She was tempted to call out Go Eberts!, but  
she held her tongue and watched. He was doing very well, the person   
working his safely line wasn't going to have to work hard to assist   
him.  
Alex watched as he neared the top of his climb, she was holding her  
breath as he made the final few reaches for holds. It was customary  
to call out when you reached the top. Alex added her voice to his  
when he whooped in triumph as he paused at the top of the wall.   
  
Alex rushed over to him as he was lowered to the floor. If there were   
many people waiting you were only allowed an up climb.   
  
"Albert that was fantastic." Alex grabbed his arm and pounded him on  
the back.   
  
"It was such a rush, Alex what are you doing here?" He looked very   
surprised  
to see her.   
  
"I wanted to apoligize, and tell you thank you for yesterday." She   
confessed  
right away.  
  
"You don't have to apoligize," He unhooked his rope and handed it   
back to  
the safety worker.   
"Thanks, it was a great climb." Albert moved out of the way so the   
next  
person could have a turn.   
  
Alex was smiling, "That was a great climb, I thought you told me you   
weren't  
up to the hard level yet?"   
  
"Oh, this isn't the hard one, that's over at the other climbing   
place. This is  
only level three."   
  
"You looked great," She told him.   
  
"Thank you, my turn is up for the day." He grabbed a small bag and   
water bottle  
and headed for the door. Normally he would have watched or assisted   
but  
with Alex there he thought it best to leave.   
  
" I should go shower, I've been here all morning." He felt almost   
embrassed   
for her to see him in his work out clothes.   
  
"Albert come out side with me for a minute please." She was looking   
at him  
with that serious look again.   
  
"For a minute." He followed her to the walking path that started at   
the door and  
wound around the five arce site.   
  
"Walk with me," She asked, and he fell into step with her, she was   
quiet until   
they reached the first bench. " Albert I am sorry about last night.   
But I wish  
you wouldn't be so cautious with me all the time."   
  
"I'm sorry, what do you want from me?"   
  
"This," she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him.   
He was shocked for about two seconds then he was responding, and   
responding  
very well. His hands wrapping around her trim waist, his mouth   
welcoming her  
soft lips. Their first kiss was a dozy.   
"That's more like it." Alex grinned and went back for more. Giving   
him the lead  
opening her mouth to him, and wrapping both arms around his   
shoulders.   
  
Once the kiss ended she rested her forhead against his chest, and   
tryed to  
collect herself. She'd wondered what it would be like, and now she   
knew.  
They always said you had to watch out for the quiet ones.   
  
"Alex, I care about you, that is why I didn't try ..."   
  
"I know, but you can be to cautious sometimes. " She smoothed a  
small hand over his shirt. "You know about the attack don't you?"   
  
"Yes, I read your file when you first joined the Agency. I wasn't   
prying."  
  
"I know you weren't. But now I don't have to explain, you already   
know."  
She eased back and looked into those very expressive eyes of his.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't be, it was a long time ago. I want to put it in the past."   
Alex smiled at him, leaning in for another kiss, she hadn't expected   
such  
a powerful response from him. But she was gald he seemed to want her  
as much as she wanted him.   
  
"Come back to my place with me?" she asked.   
  
"Alex don't treat me like that, I want to be more to you than just   
you're next  
conquest." Albert warned her.   
  
"You already are, that's why I want to take you home." She moved to   
her feet  
quickly and pulled on his hand.   
  
Eberts stayed sitting, "As much as I want to I can't go with you."   
  
"Why not, I thought we had something here?" Alex had hardly ever been  
put off by a man she'd invited to her bed.   
  
"I just told you, it's too soon." He looked sad.   
  
She sat back beside him, he would be that way. Stuborn, and old   
fashioned.  
"Albert I'm flattered you want to wait, but with the way my life is,   
we might  
never have the chance to be together if we wait." She tired a old   
trick on him.  
  
"Then I'll just have to risk it. I won't be talked into it, before   
it's right."   
  
Alex laughed, this was one of the reasons she liked him. He did stand   
up   
for what he believed in, kind of like another man she'd had a thing   
for.   
Alex reached for his hand, his hands were wide, square and dusted   
lightly  
with blonde hair. She traced a finger tip over the back of his hand,   
then  
trapped it between both of her smaller hands.   
"Spend the day with me then, there is a place I want to share with   
you."   
  
Albert cocked his head, "What are you planning?"   
  
"You'll see, you don't even have to change first." She grinned.   
  
"But I'm all sweaty from this morning." He protested.   
  
"I'm wearing shorts and a tank top, you'll be over dressed if you   
change   
back into pants and a button down shirt." She liked his current   
attire,   
a strechy climbing shirt and tan cargo shorts.   
  
"Alright, you win but I at least have to put on my running shoes."  
Eberts zipped open his bag and pulled off his thin soled climbing   
shoes  
and tied on his worn white sneakers.   
  
"Great come on let's go." Alex kept hold of his hand and ran back   
towards  
the parking area. He kept up with her, easily but he was very puzzled   
by  
her behavior. He'd never seen her so excited.   
  
Alex drove to the San Diego theme park.   
"You like roller coasters Albert?" she asked while parking the car.   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact." He grinned.  
  
The long lines wheren't so bad when you had someone like Albert to   
wait  
in them with. Alex was enjoying his company, she teased him, and joked  
with him. Wrapped her arms around him, cuddled into his side.   
  
Albert hadn't spent a day like this with a woman since college. It   
felt like he  
was back in college almost. They teased and touched, Alex liked being  
close to him. She liked it even more when he initiated the contact.   
He liked holding on to her, he'd never dated anyone as petite was she   
was, it made him feel protective of her.  
  
"We're almost there a few more minutes." She was still pressed into   
his  
side, both arms wrapped around his lower ribs.   
  
"I've never seen this side of you before. You should do this more   
often."  
Eberts couldn't stop smiling. They rode the old fashion rollercoast   
first  
but before the day was over they managed to ride all five of them.  
  
They were tired, sun burned and happy when the day was over.   
Albert kissed her when she dropped him at his car. Alex moaned as she  
returned the kiss, wishing her car had more room.   
"You sure you won't come home with me?" she asked again.  
  
"I want to, but not yet. Thanks for the wonderful time, I'll see you  
on Monday?"   
  
"I'll be in my office at least to start off with." She nodded and   
waved.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
They started to date twice a week, sometimes they went out sometimes   
they  
stayed in. He introduced her to video games, she was a quick learner.   
She kept the tension there, wanting more from him than he was ready to  
give. But Albert maintained they would both know when it was the right  
time.   
  
Alex was loaned out again and was out of town for two weeks. A fairly   
short  
undercover assignment. She was able to contact him only twice in that   
time.  
But once she returned she was hopeful they could finally consumate   
their  
relationship.   
  
"Hi," She surprised him one afternoon by just walking into his   
office.   
  
"Alex!" He'd been sorting a stack of papers for the Official, and   
stood up  
so apprutly that he dropped half of them on the floor.   
  
"Take it easy, you don't want him to hear you." Alex closed his door   
and  
moved across the room. Placing both hands on his chest she kissed him  
in greeting. Albert threw caution to the wind and lifted her against   
him, responding  
to the kiss with abandon.   
  
"I'm going to have to surprise you more often." Alex smiled once they   
parted.   
  
"I missed you, but we really shouldn't do this here." He grinned at   
her.   
  
"I know, just one more." She pulled him into another kiss and his   
office  
door opened. Albert's first instinct was to break off the kiss, but   
Alex had  
her hand locked behind his neck. He opened his eyes and saw that is  
was Robert, smirking and rolling his eyes.   
  
"Ah, the Chief wanted to see you there Monroe." Bobby snickered.   
  
Alex ended the kiss, "Thanks Hobbes I'll be right in."   
Bobby backed out, happy for her and totally unsure if he should be   
happy for  
Eberts or worried.   
  
"You'd better go." Eberts was blushing, from having been caught   
behaving in  
a less than professional manner.  
  
"Don't worry about Hobbes, he's not going to tell the Official." Alex   
reassured him.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"   
  
"I know him, he won't tell. At least not the boss, I'm sure Darien   
and Claire will  
hear about it before the sun sets." She smiled.   
"I'll see you later." Alex turned to leave.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Why are you acting shy with me. You've shared you darkest secret   
with me.  
We've spent nearly and hour making out together. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Albert was expericening an attack of wishing he was more   
physically  
impresive. He was sure he didn't compare with the men Alex had been   
with  
before. He was in shape, but he wasn't muscular with tight abs, like   
he assumed  
she was use to.   
  
Alex knew he was uncomfortable about something she just hadn't pin   
pointed  
what it was yet. "Albert, talk to me." She moved infront of him,   
looking closely  
at his expression, trying to read his eyes.   
  
"Alex, I know we have a repore... you seem to want me in your life."   
He started then faltered.   
  
"Are we going to do this again? Albert why do you keep questioning my   
feelings  
for you? Have I given you any reason to doubt that I'm in love with   
you?"   
She was frustrated. She'd never had to work to hard to convince   
anyone she  
cared about them.   
  
"You're in love with me?" He blinked and grabbed her shoulders to   
hold her  
in place.   
  
"Of couse, you nut, what did you think this was all about?"   
  
"You're wanting to have someone in your life." He responded.   
  
"Okay, it started off as friendship, but I thought you felt the same   
way I do.  
Have you just been faking this to be nice to me?"   
  
"No, of couse not. Alex I've been in love with you for almost a   
year."   
He kissed her, to prove he wasn't pretending.   
  
"Then what's the hesitation all about?"   
  
"I just can't help comparing myself to the men you've been with. I'm   
sure   
I'm nothing like any of them."   
  
"Well that's a big asumption to make. Have you ever heard me comment   
about my preferences regarding men?"   
  
"Well.... no, but I'm sure that you're used to a more physically   
impressive...."  
  
"Stop right there. Do you really think I'm so shallow that I only   
consider a   
guy's looks when I choose to get to know him?"   
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Ebes' stop worrying about it, I'm sure you're stressing over   
nothing, I've  
had my hands all over you, there's nothing for you to be concerned   
about."  
  
He thought about that, she had pretty much touched ninty percent of   
him  
she was very tactile. "Then I guess I was being foolish." He kissed   
her  
quickly, then moved back and lifted his shirt off. He'd promised her   
they  
could make love and he wasn't going to go back on his word.   
  
"Umm now see there I didn't know about his." She smoothed her hand   
over  
his chest, and the blonde hair that accented two thirds of his upper   
body.   
  
Albert inhaled deeply, her touch was soft, but arousing just the   
same.   
"Perhaps we should move into the bedroom?"   
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She turned away from him and towards the  
bedroom, then squeeled when he scooped her up, lifted her in his arms  
and carried her to the room.   
  
"Put me down." She protested.   
  
Albert sighed, and set her on her feet. He'd wanted to be spontanious,  
take her by surprise, show her how much he did love her. But she   
couldn't   
seem to let him be the one in charge. He at least knew why.  
  
"Let me lead, at least to start off." She swallowed, and stepped back   
a   
little to remove her shirt, she stared into his eyes as she   
undressed.   
Their was love there, she was sure of that. She lay with him on her  
bed, they kissed and touched. They made love slowly. When they  
were recovered Alex nestled her head on his chest.   
" Ebes' that was beautiful."   
  
Albert was still in disbelief, he barly heard her praise.   
  
"Did you hear me?" She moved to look at him.   
  
"You're beautiful," He smiled at her.   
  
"I'm serious, we're very good together. "   
  
"I think so too."   
  
Alex lay back against him and sighed, maybe just maybe she'd found the  
man she'd been searching for all these years.   
  
end 


End file.
